


A Hug From Sans

by notkamalayx



Series: Undertale Hugs [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, doesn't matter much, it can either be frisk or reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5246123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notkamalayx/pseuds/notkamalayx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short stories in which Frisk/you receive hugs from Undertale characters. Meant to give some comfort to those who need a hug and maybe a few laughs, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hug From Sans

While walking through Snowdin one day, you decide to stop and talk with the Nice Cream Guy. You have a brief conversation, walking away with Nice Cream in your hand. Looking at the wrapper, you see an illustration of a hug. A hug sure sounds nice right now. Smiling gently, you start to eat the sweet dessert and continue your walk. You pass by many small homes and other buildings, ending up in a mostly empty and quiet section of town. Less monsters were outside at this time, so you were free to walk around without feeling watched.

It began to snow, the large flakes falling softly. A sense of calm surrounds you. Snow is so peaceful sometimes. You stare up into the sky, feeling a little cold. Why did you buy ice cream again? You continue to eat it anyway, when someone solidly pats your back, causing you to startle and drop your ice cream.

“hey kid, what’s up?” You recognize the voice, but just look down at your ruined treat. Despite knowing that you shouldn’t, you begin to cry, distressing the skeleton who had caused this situation. Sans mumbles to himself, saying “i’ll be right back” and walks away, snow crunching beneath his feet. Still sobbing, you plop down into the snow. Such a little thing had caused you to cry because you were still disturbed by a nightmare you had the night before. You curl up as tightly as you can into yourself, putting your head inside your folded arms. Unable to stop the tears, you watch them fall off your face and onto the ground.

You brush your tears away with your arm, but they are soon replaced with new ones. Sans returns after a few minutes, and you look up to see that he has bought two more ice creams. You managed to calm down a little while he was gone, the only remaining signs of your breakdown being your red eyes and runny nose.

Sans helps you stand back up and holds an ice cream out to you. You walk with him to a conveniently close wooden bench and he brushes off the snow. After sitting down, you open your new ice cream. You read the accompanying encouraging line. It says “Love yourself! I love you!” in a bright, cheerful font.

“so what does yours say?” You show Sans your wrapper with a timid smile.

“that’s nice buddy, that’s nice to the ex-cream. mine says ‘have a wonderful day!’ huh, these really are as nice as the name implies.” You laugh at his bad jokes and start to eat your ice cream. The conversation continues casually, Sans cracking jokes whenever opportunities arose. You attempt to make a few as well once your mood improves. Sans mentions how Papyrus was chasing after a dog and that he didn’t feel like helping, so he snuck away. That was when he found you walking around, spacing out. The talking and pun making gradually slow down as both of you watch the snow fall from the sky. Not the actual sky, of course. Sans told you not to worry about it when you asked him about it once.

After finishing the ice cream, you begin to feel your exhaustion and lean against Sans. The right side of your face warms up a little as it lies on his coat. Noticing that you were shivering, Sans puts his arm around you in an attempt to warm you up a bit more. You continue to watch the snow falling delicately to the ground. Distant footsteps and conversations pass by as your own dies down. It’s quiet again, the snow seeming to drown out any other sounds.

“are you okay, kid? you seemed upsetti, do you want some spaghetti?” You giggle, thinking of Papyrus’ frozen “trap” you passed. Then, after hesitating for a moment, you shake your head no. Things were not alright at all. You slowly explain to Sans what had happened, trying not to cry again the whole time. In the nightmare you saw all the friends you had made in the Underground turn to dust in front of you. You felt yourself kill them. Their shocked faces were engraved in your mind. Sans’ eyes went blank for a moment and his smile faltered. A few seconds pass.

“there there, snow need to be sad.” Sans returns to normal, and looks over at you. He pulls you in closer to comfort you. Despite the fact that he is a skeleton, his hug is cozy and brings a small smile to your face. You bury your head into his coat, wrap your arms around him, and happily sigh. Drifting off to sleep, you feel Sans begin to stroke your hair gently. He softly hums a lullaby as he falls asleep too.

Your smile widens.

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is dedicated to [enviousjam](http://enviousjam.tumblr.com/), who gave the suggestion of the ice cream, helped with the puns, helped a whole lot in general, and commented with jokes on the doc. Her favorite character is Sans, so here you go Lisa ;) This can count as part of your Christmas present. <3
> 
> I would love any constructive criticism/comments! I hope you have an awesome day! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧


End file.
